Times Up
this story is for a collab that Beikeiai17 is putting together. Times Up I stood atop the large hill, looking down at the the fortified fortress. i pulled out my binoculars and begined to mark things that would be problematic for me. there were spotlights embedded in each wall around the fortress, 4 rotating cameras placed at specific spots on the walls, motion detectors, and worse of all was the monsters that patrolled the grounds around the fortress. Getting in wont be easy. i jumped down from the hill, skidding down as quietly as i could. as i was skidding i began to formulate a plan on how i would get pass all the outside defenses, enter the fortress, and rescue Sarah from whatever took her from me. the more i thought about how she was the angrier i became so when i reached the bottom of the hill i was ready to attack anything in my path. i crouched and began to sneak closer and closer towards the main gate. suddenly i heard a snap of a branch behind me instictively i focused my power and slowed down the time around me. i turned to see a very suprised cyclops lowering a wooden club at me. "i have no time for this" i said very gravely. i grabed the cyclop's leg and began to send my time energy into his body. the cyclop began to quickly age until it collapsed into a pile of bones. i coughed immeadiatly after the process was finished i reached to my head and plucked the grey hair that appeared on my head. i stared at the hair for a moment before i let it float out my hand and drift in the wind. i turned around and crept to the edge of the foilage and waited until the spotlight was at he right sopt and sprinted to the chain gate. touched the gate with the palm of my hand and began to age the chain until it disintergrated into rust. i look fowards and channeled my energy and fast fowrds my regular speed until i was inside the warhouse in the fortress. i look around the warehouse to see shelves with various artifacts on them that radiated godly power,i could feel all the power in the room clouding my judgement, filling me with greed. it wasnt till i heard a loud a scream that snapped me back to reality i ran towards thesource of the soumd to see a man in a black suit standing over a a unmoving body., the man turned i saw he was weidling a knife that dripped blood. complete a total terror field my heart i looked down to see the unmoving body was sarah's i saw as her shirt became incresingly more red shifted. i looked back towards the man who began to smile at me. "Well well well look who finally showed up" the man said with a twinge of satisfaction."i have been looking for you for a long time Markus Williams, son of Chronos."the way he said my name made me cringe,but i couldnt stop staring at sarah and the more i stared the more all the greif and sadness in my heart was being replaced with pure anger. "Why did you kill her if you wanted me the why did you take her instead of me?" i squeezed out those words as my threshhold was reaching its limits. "becuse i knew that you would come and rescue her...well try and rescure her that is i wanted ti test your skills but this girl was holding you back from your true potential you chould be thanking me" he smiled. and thats when i snapped i raised my hand and ripped eon of my neck as the amulet fell to the groung i felt all the power i surpressed for a whole year flowed through me like a flood. i looked at him and my eyes changed to a light grey color and my hair turned more greyer. "How dare you hurt her you vile insect!" i said in a deep, rumbling ,voice. I am Markus Williams,Son of Chronos the endless, I am the Lord of Time!" with that last word i jump towrds him and grabed him by his and lifted him up with my newfound strenght. "i can see the fear in your eyes perhaps i can change that" i siad very coldly. i focused my powers and moved backwards in time at the exact spot only 65 million years in the past. when we landed i threw him to the ground. he looked up at me complelty confused and terorified. "Where are we?" a beads of sweat glittered on his face."where have you taken me?" "i stared at him for a moment before answering"well the question is when are we and answer is 65 million years in the past and unfortuantly for you the end of the era of the dinosaurs". "Whats that supposed to mean?" he asked he tried to gain his composure but i could he was scared. i held out five fingers i counted down when i reached one a loud boomed filled the air and shooked the leaves off the ancient trees> "that was a meteor hitting the atmosphere and its not just any meteor its the one that wiped out the dinosaurs so good luck surving the meteor. the mans face was absolute filled with terror i got one last look before i focused my power again and jumped back to the present. i landed in the exact same spot i was in and immeadiatly fell to the ground and cough furiously i knew that i pushed my self to my limits i was lucky i could make it back to this century let along this exact time and place. i staggered up from the ground and walked over towards sarahs dead body i looked down at her. i felt a tear grow in my eye. i crouched down and placed my hands over her body. "Turn back the clock"i whispered."bringer her back to me " i saw as the her blood slinked back from the pool back to the deep cut in her chest. i saw as the color returned to he face. i stopped before i rewinded her too much. i waited for her to get up but i dont know what i could tell her to explain what happed.suddenly i heard her brreath in sharply, her eyes opend and looked around in every direction, she was hyperventlating. i graabed her had and looked her deep in the airs "its okay sarah i've got you" i only realize until after i said that i still had my deep voice and my eyes and hair was still streaked with grey. "what..how" i could tell she was confused. "just get us back to camp and i'll explain everything after you sleep of course" "okay" she closed her eyes and a portal appeared behind me. i grabed eon from the floor,put it in my pocket, and picked sarah up from the ground and carried her through the portal. knowing that this was a major blow to our relationship.